1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a microprocessor controlled toy building element comprising a microprocessor which can execute instructions in the form of a program stored in a memory, said memory comprising subprograms which can be activated individually by specifying a list of subprogram calls; coupling means for coupling with building elements which can be moved by activation means, said activation means being controllable in response to the instructions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with the development of small, sophisticated and relatively inexpensive microprocessors it has become attractive to use these in many different consumer products—including toys. Generally, the development of toys has proceeded from simple functions such as playing of sounds in dolls, performance of simple patterns of movement in robots, etc., to the development of toys with sophisticated patterns of action and a form of behaviour.
Such toy building elements can perform different physical actions partly by programming the toy building element and partly by building a structure which consists of interconnected toy building elements of different types. Thus, there are numerous combination possibilities of making structures and giving the structures various functions. The physical actions may be unconditional and comprise simple or complex movements controlled by an electric motor as well as emission of light and sound signals. The physical actions may also be conditioned by the interaction of the toy with its surroundings, and the toy may then be programmed to respond to physical contact with an object or to light and optionally sound and to change its behaviour on the basis of such an interaction.
Such programmable toys are known e.g. from the product ROBOTICS INVENTION SYSTEM from LEGO MINDSTORMS, which is a toy which can be programmed by a computer to make unconditioned as well as conditioned actions.
CA 2,225,060 relates to interactive toy elements; a first toy element activated by a user can activate a second toy element, which can in turn activate the first toy element or a third toy element. The toy elements may be in the form of dolls, animals or a car which can perform activities.
However, it is a problem of this toy that the toy requires an external computer for the user-defined programs to be transferred to such a microprocessor controlled toy element. It has been a prejudice within the prior art that exchange of programs between toy elements is relevant only between identical toy elements, since, otherwise, the interaction between a program and a mechanical structure will involve possibilities of error.
Within the field of construction toys it is a typical situation that structures are built and modified repeatedly. Since this is part of the game, there is thus a need for the ability to activate a new program adapted to the specific structure.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a microprocessor controlled toy building element having more flexible programming functions.